1. Field of the Invention
The present invention comprises a fluid flow check device and, more particularly, to such a fluid flow check device that is connectable to an existing fluid flow line check valve.
2. Setting of the Invention
In the art of the fluid flow line control, flapper-type check valves are utilized to permit fluid flow in one direction but prevent it in an opposite direction. In fluid distribution facilities, such as a refinery or an oil field collection and treatment facility, hundreds of these check valves are required. In some applications, it is desired to have an alarm sound if fluid flow starts or stops through a pipe or conduit. A simple solution is to replace the existing check valve with an alarm equipped check valve. The problem with this solution is that the alarm equipped check valves are a single unit that are much more expensive than the conventional check valves. Further, it is time consuming and expensive to have to replace the check valves. Another consideration is that fluid distribution facilities are constantly being altered. Therefore, there is a need for a simple alarm device that can be easily connected and disconnected from existing check valves.